


Mastermind

by WeebKing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Character Study, Crossover, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Paracurricular, Psychological Thriller, Shinsou Hitoshi-centric, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebKing/pseuds/WeebKing
Summary: Shinsou's own Hero Academia.Upon his failure in the Sports Festival, he gets a lifeline in the form of an offer as an exchange to Hope's Peak Academy! It comes with new friends, new things to learn, and a new foe intent in subverting him.Can he prove to everyone that he can be a hero like the others?





	1. Prologue A: Pavlov

**Author's Note:**

> I had these ideas for months now: what if Shinsou was a Danganronpa protagonist? How would a DR x BNHA crossover function?
> 
> Here is my attempt to answer these questions.

"You almost had it in the bag, Shinsou."  
  
"You got beat that easily? That's weak!"  
  
"Don't listen to them! If I was in that ring with that Deku guy, I wouldn't have lasted a second!"  
  
"Who knows, a few companies might seek you once we graduate!"  
  
_How the hell do they view you? _The hero with a villainous quirk or the villain with a heroic quirk?__ Which is it?  
  
This hasn't been the first time I dreaded others' opinions. Izuku slamming my body to the ground has only bolstered the opinions that I'd be no good as a hero, I'd be eventually be consumed by his quirk, and be a villain at the end of it all. Those who fear that they would lose their sense of control simply by just greeting me. Those that doubted my sincere desire to do good.  
  
_But the other crowds... some actually cheered for you, an outcast? I_  heard a few voices praise my quirk. To think, Brainwashing would be handy in convincing the villains to surrender. In hostage negotiation. In interrogation. The wonders of my persuasive abilities, and all it takes is for the target would do is to answer back at me.  
  
_They'd be cheering harder if you forced Deku to punch himself with that quirk_. Now, now, he was a mere competitor. He did nothing to warrant that kind of command.  _Yet._  
  
Would anyone from the Hero Course even want me in Class 1-B? C? Perhaps F? A few reps and push-ups for the last two month got me unceremoniously beaten, now I think that I would survive without breaking a few of my bones? If it hadn't been night, and I haven't been watching cat videos in my bedroom, I'd probably skip class this day and tomorrow and head straight to the gym if I want to make it.  
  
Of course, there's... this other option of... brass knuckles... armor made... from a manhole...  _You're getting... sleepy._  
  
Again.  
\-----  
Welp, no classes.  
  
Sleep is an alien concept for Dad, fresh from working his 150th night shift. He never missed work, except when we went at Hanamura's to celebrate my victory at the Second Event. Their sun-fried steak, most delicious.  
  
Mom hasn't talked to me, or Dad.  _Like anyone would do it to you._  
  
Not verbally, at least.  
  
She insists on communicating through sign language; wouldn't want to risk activating her quirk inadvertently. Spent hundreds of yen in buying JSL tutorial books just to know that breakfast is ready.  
  
So, when she told us over the kitchen that we're being mugged, I knew it almost immediately.  
\-----  
Mom is considerably scared at the sight in front of her eyes. Black jacket with worm symbol, biker boots, a helicopter hat of all things - those could give someone away in a crowd. Wearing those is a giant worm with legs and arms, holding a bucket containing more worms, of all shapes and sizes.  _How could he fit that jacket in that body shape?_  
  
"Give me your money, you purple-haired freaks! Or this bitch gets it!" That thug was more worm than man than he is more man than worm, holding a mass of worms directly in Mom's mouth.  _Now's the time, Shinsou. Do it._  
  
"How much, exactly?" I replied.  
  
"500 yen!"  _So demanding._  
  
"Alright, then.  **Put down the bucket.** " I ordered him.  
  
He stands still, seemingly dazed. The bucket drops on the floor, spilling its contents. Worms wriggling all over the kitchen floor. It'll take Mom hours to clean up this mess.  
  
**"Get out of our house. Now."**  
  
The worm-man did just that.   
  
**"And never come back."**  
  
_Would be fun if you made him eat his own worms, though._  
  
Sure.  
\-----  
  
"What did I tell you about using your quirk in my house?" Hours later, mom sat down to talk with me, moving her arms furiously. Dad was away at work.  
  
"Mom, if I didn't brainwash him", I replied in JSL. "We'd be vomiting worms."   
  
"You could've just call the pros on him, didn't you know? What if I got out of this house and never came back? In fact, what if  _I_ told you to get out and never return, huh?"   
  
Well, you definitely won't come back, Shinsou.  
  
I could not answer back.  
  
After a few seconds, Mom cooled down a bit.  
  
Now I can answer back - a bit.  
  
"Son, are you listening?" Mom takes Quirk talk really seriously. "What we've got, this Quirk we've got... if anyone else were to have this, they'd be running around town making men give up money. I don't even have to tell you what they'd do to women."  
  
"I'm not and won't be like these people, Mom. You can be sure of that." She watched my bout against Deku, right? Making him walk away from the arena is the kindest command I can give to him.  
  
"Toshi, the last time you did that to a mugger, you made him trip himself!"  
  
"Mom, I'm sure you found that funny as well." Couldn't help but chuckle a little bit right there.  
  
_Did she?_  
  
"You just proved my point, son. If you laugh at people hurting themselves, what's stopping you from doing worse?"  
  
No answer from me.  
  
"Now, I've got worms to pick up and throw out. No more use of that Quirk around here, alright?"  
  
"Alright, mom." was the only words I can communicate back.  _Guess that mugger wasn't the only one who's opened up a can of worms today.._  
\-----  
  
Back to the Internet for me.  
  
The bulk of my circle of friends have always been online. In fact, I find it more refreshing to chat with them, and I've never even met them in real life.  _Good for them._  
  
That, and they can rest easy that I can't brainwash them over the Internet.  _You could be a cyber-hero with that capability!_  
  
*You just received a new message, TheM4sterm1nd!*  
  
Someone sent me e-mail? Wow, I rarely get these kinds of letters.  
  
By rarely, I mean not at all.  
  
I immediately go to my account and hurriedly click the Inbox.  
  
"Stranger here with a few words of advice."  
  
_A stranger offering you advice? Sounds like a virus._  
  
Or a hacker out for my credit card info.  
  
*click*  
  
"I've observed your fight with Midoriya Izuku. Your ruse that let his guard down, that's quite clever of you."  
  
What a nice compliment. Don't get that much nowadays. Continued.  
  
"However, I've thought from the start that your battle would be a short one. And it's been decided the moment Midoriya broke from your control. Did it cross your mind that there's a chance, slim it may be, that your target can remove themselves from your Quirk? Especially if he's more physically-inclined. If this is how you would act as a Pro Hero in the future, you'd be dead in an instant."  
  
_Do you want this fellow to define you, Shinsou? He's probably just one of them who'll look down on you..._  
  
"I'm not saying this to discourage you from your goal. But I'm also not sugarcoating it just because you lost earlier. Unless you mold your body, learn techniques that will be beneficial in combat, then best settle for a non-Hero career. I just know a good place where you can train. If you want me to keep sending mail, just reply with Yes. If not, either No, or block me. Your call.  
  
-E"


	2. Prologue B: Nightingale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this seemed late; I was busy with college exams. Hope you guys liked it, though!

"Sending good and healthy vibes your way, Eraser! Your fellow musketeer, Mic."

"I love guys that are such _tough_ cookies! You're one of them, Aizawa-kun!"

**"I AM HERE... TO WISH YOU A QUICK RECOVERY!"**

Sure feels nice that my colleagues send me get-well voice messages.

Here I am in this room, barely able to move my body. I feel like I'm trapped in my own sleeping bag, except I may risk breaking my bones more if I ty to move. Between this bed and my sleeping bag, I would definitely take the latter.

At the very least, my class was able to make it out. Save for a few scratches and bruises. I hope they get those patched up.

"Mr. Aizawa, lunch time!"

\-----

"Do I look like a toddler? I can feed myself just fine."

My nurse had other ideas. "Sir, if you try to extend your hands too much, your fractures will get worse!"

"Is Recovery Girl on duty today?"

"Yes, but sir, if she tried to heal you in your current state, you may die!"

"Well, I've got other places to be." Haven't even considered who would be 1-A's substitue teacher when I'm not around.

"I understand, sir, but it's best that you recuperate from your injuries for the time being. Also, try not to open your eyes for too long."

"Alright, alright."

To recap:

My eyes were nearly gouged. Gonna need more eye drops.

Almost had my elbow disintegrated.

More than half of my bones are broken.

But I don't care whether I'm missing an arm, or a leg, or half of my body. If I can't be there to help my students learn, then I can't be a good teacher at all.

However, if I exert my limbs too much, it'll take longer before I can meet them. So I'll play by her rules for now.

"Hey, nurse, I'm hungry, and I want to know if I still have my sense of taste..."

"Ah! I have it with me, sir."

Being trapped in my own bandages just got a bit more bearable.

How can my current ordeal be a bit more bearable?

"Here's our special, omelette rice!"

Nothing like a good bowl of omelette rice can do the trick.

I might not be able to see what the nurse is spooning me with, but I can taste it just fine.

"Is this hospital rations? This meal isn't that bad, at all." Really, it isn't.

"Ah, yes, sir. Thanks for the compliment."

The attack at USJ got me thinking.

This current iteration of Class 1-A showed a great deal of potential under fire, and they're got bright futures ahead of them, if they are able to imporve themselves further.

Some of them right now are eyeing the most popular agencies. Who can't resist the prestige that comes from working with the best?

But while I do not doubt their intentions, I think that stopping evil for its own sake lies either second or third in their priorities.

Because when I'm gone, spotlight-chasers would fill the void I leave.

So, who is going to patrol the streets at night, cleaning it up of thugs and bandits?

\-----

"Sir, you've got a guest!" My nurse seemed giddier than usual at this moment.

"Could you let him in?"

"Sure!"

"Aizawa-sensei, are you alright? You sure showed these villains why not to mess with U.A.!"

I can still barely open my eyes, but I can recognize that deep baritone voice a mile away.

All Might - as the media and the masses would call him.

Or Toshinori, as he preferred to be called by us.

"Anyway... miss, mind if you give us two some privacy?" Conversation with another U.A. staff member are always confidential, but I'd rather the extra step.

"Yes- yes, sir."

My room's door opens, a few footfalls out, and closes.

What would bring Toshinori here? And, why would he strike up a conversation with me right now?

I started thinking up a lot of possibilities.

"Toshinori, you sure saved my hide back there. If you didn't show up at all, that Nomu would've killed me. I owe you that much." Got to start this with gratitude.

"You can repay me once you're healed. Don't stretch yourself too much right now." That one sounded like my own father was in the room.

"How's Class 1-A? Were the attackers identified? Did the suspects in custody give any information yet?" I have to know how my students are doing.

"Also, don't burden yourself by asking too much. The students are in good hands. We're still ironing out the culprits, but I believe that we are closer to determining their identities. One of the suspects is unwilling to say anything to the authorities, however."

That's all I need to hear.

"But I didn't come just for that. I want to discuss with you something important." In the past, I might haved tuned him out, but I'm more inclined to Toshinori speaking his mind now. "Not to degrade your teaching, but I've heard from a few students that you apply far too much pressure than they could reasonably handle."

"If they make a mistake out there, they'd end up wrapped in bandages like me, if they're lucky."

"I understand, but one has to seek a balance between using the carrot and the stick." For the record, I do use the carrot, but I think it's best for them to look for it instead of just holding it in front of their faces.

"Is this about that Midoriya kid? You're quite defensive of him, sticking up for him a lot." Me? I'm defensive of all of my students, not that he isn't.

"No- I mean, Young Midoriya has great resolve. I just don't think you should dismiss it that easily, that's all."

"I don't know anyone in that class that has little resolve."

"But... but I've been wanting to ask you this ever since that incident." Still trying to nail this teaching stuff to a T, I suppose. "Since your stay in this hospital, have you ever thought of those who will pass on our torches once we're gone?"

It's as if he had a mind-reading quirk hidden in his body.

"There's 1-A, obviously. With that experience they've gained from that villain attack, they can get better from there with our guidance," I replied quiuckly.

"But what if we are no longer there to guide them?"

That got morbid real quick.

"Say, perhaps that Nomu succeeded in murdering you in USJ, and I did not make it in time. We're not immortal, Aizawa-sensei. Someday these students will take our places, and fight crime in our stead." The way Toshinori said it, he had that feeling that it could actually happen had he not arrived.

"I've actually been thinking about that ever since I got here. The next generation shall be the one to uphold peace once you're gone, right?"

"If so, then who is going to stop those of ill-character from plaguing the streets as you do?"

If there was one thing I didn't manage to tell Toshinori, is that I was still stuck on that question.

\-----

Confession: I've never been one for sidekicks.

A personality that's polar opposite to yours frankly makes them challenging to work with, villains will often try to kidnap them to be used as leverage against you, and the moment they die in line of battle, you'd have no one to place guilt on but yourself.

But Toshinori had a point there. At a certain point in life, I need to pass the reins to someone who would prowl around at night and pick off villains.

If I were to just pick one from 1-A, and if it comes down to it, I've narrowed them down to the best candidates for the job:  
* Kirishima seems eager to be on the streets, but his overriding desire for 'recognition' might not make him suitable for stealth activity;  
* Tokoyami's Quirk works best the less light is in the environment, but the rumors I've heard about what his Quirk does at night cast serious doubt on his proficiency as a sidekick;  
* Hagakure's Quirk is perfect for stealth, but would be a hassle to have to constantly look around for her presence;  
* Ojiro's martial arts expertise and eagerness to learn, this makes him almost the right one

Then again, with the Sports Festival coming up, I've yet to see them perform at their best. When they do, this is the time I would finally pick the most suitable sidekick.

Picking proteges takes a lot of stamina, however.

"Mr. Aizawa, by tomorrow, I think you can open your eyes. Have a good night's rest!"


	3. Prologue C: Maslow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sorry for the month delay; I had real-life obligations + little time + writer's block.

Prologue 1C: Maslow

"Here's the tip, Mr. Bus Driver. By the way," in what was said next through a whisper, "those guys know."

"Y-y-y-yes, ma'am..." The driver's face quickly turned blue. "Your d-d-destination is just a few blocks away."

"Alrighty, then."

It's been a long, long day for them. Booking the first flight from Milan to their hometown, which they slept through nearly its entire duration.

Right now, the trees, landmarks, and other sights the bus ride offered were the ones they've saw already for the 174th time. Which was way worse.

But what would worsen an already-lousy trip?

Meeting up with a sibling they're not fond of. Essentially, hitching a ride with the pig pen.

That was the nickname that sibling had since they were children. Often times, they would skip showers and be content with just wiping their body with towels. They didn't mind then, and now, had to be coerced to applying some perfume. Perhaps, at that moment, they would smell less of a mud hovel like usual.

Maybe it would be wise to bring a gas mask at their meeting. Or two.

\-----

"By god, what took you so fucking long?!" Their face could barely hide their annoyance towards their sibling.

"I just stopped by town to buy food, sis. Where are we going, again?"

They were leaving Haneda Airport, one of the busiest ones in Japan. Since it's crowded right now, they had to move quickly before they miss their limo, or get surrounded by paparazzi. The latter seems to be an inevitability these days, given their knack for flashy, attention-grabbing outfits that girls would rush to the store to purchase. Meanwhile, their sibling's outfit choice always goes for the muted look - one that would help the wearer blend in a crowd - though they it looked better today for their bonding moment today.

"Gah, with all that time in your work, I'm suprised your ears aren't completely deaf yet!" Their annoyance grew more visibly. "Let me brief you on the deets: some guy representing some fancy high-school sent me mail, informing me that we both made it in. Of course, you making in was against my wishes though, and I'd say you need to lay off your fists for a while unless I say so. Wouldn't risk blowing cover."

"Y-yes, sis." The sibling could only mutter weakly. "You know I'd never do anything I don't want, right?"

"Except stink, that is."

Apparently, the perfume the sibling tried that day didn't completely negate their usual stench, at least according to them. The sibling knew better and can smell herself just fine, but they had to play along.

"In other news," they continued, "It's that time of the year again, where the best and brightest take turns to hurt themselves or each other for everybody's amusement."

"Which is it, sis?"

"It's the U.A. Sports Festival, you dumbass! Does your place even have TV or Internet access?" Their sibling couldn't help themselves asking the obvious questions. "I shouldn't be surprised, since you work so far from civilization that you're forgetting that we're in the modern age! We make it to our place, we're watching!"

"Oh... I'm surprised that they're holding it right now, after that incident." The sibling replied.

The fact that class survived the villain attack was annoying, but more importantly, boring. What happened to the fun?

\-----

They could only describe their sibling's apartment room to be 'painfully mediocre'.

The fridge was small, there was little furniture, and the television was a small box-sized set. A prison cell seemed like the Ritz in comparison. Due to the traffic, they missed the first event, but from what they've heard, the boy with the green hair made it into the first place with nothing but his wits and a metal shield.

 _I'd like to see that kid to succeed, to be quite honest._ The thought of that boring kid with a Quirk less flashy than those who statistically have the highest chance of winning - the blonde with the explosive fists or the red-white hair with fire and ice powers - besting her predicted winners invigorated them. _I'm such a sucker for underdog victories..._

Their sibling, at the time, was cooking up something. But since the kitchen was in the same room with the TV, they could smell the mixture of butter, sugar, syrup from the couch... "Pancakes? Again? It better be quick, the next event is coming up!"

Soon enough, the Cavalry Battle was next in line. The green-haired from kid earlier, they've observed, had the (mis)fortune of wearing the headband with the most points - 10 million, to be exact. With very few risking to be frequently targeted by other competitors for having the biggest number of points, he was quickly isolated. Almost everyone else was rushing to those they know or those they deem to have great quirks for teammates, but no one seemed to even go near the kid.

 _Such is life when you're at the top_ , that image in the TV reminded them of something. No one can stand you being more successful than they are. _You try to reach down to 'em, or to anyone, they immediately plan to bring you down_. The kid could go at it solo, with nothing but his agile mind and body to defeat everyone else. He and his class survived an entire onslaught of villains, as shown in the news, meaning he's now got more experience in survival under his belt.

"Hey, The pancakes are ready!" Their sibling interrupted.

_What would be of that kid, I wonder? Would his hopes of victory be dashed before his eyes? That can hardly wait..._

\-----

As time alloted for the event ran out, they could barely hold the boredom building up inside them.

Team Todoroki was first place. Anyone could've saw that coming.

Team Bakugo came after. Ditto.

Team Shinsou, third. A no-name student in third place is nothing new.

Team Midoriya? Couldn't have advanced if it weren't for the bird-head.

They've saw it all; the dark hose showing up and fizzling in the end, the sure thing succeeding. Can this tournament be less interesting? What's even the point of watching an event where the victors have been decided from the start?

The pancakes are waiting. They knew from the familiar aroma it had. The familiar ingredients it had. The familiar way it was prepared.

"Let's eat together." They said with a tedious tone.  
  
Since it was on hearing distance, their sibling was exiting their room when they noticed a knife thrown at their direction. Fortunately, they were able to dodge it in time, but the thrower was not having any of it. Instead, they seemed frustrated. "That was for missing the show, dumbass. Now get me a new knife."

"O-okay", they responded sheepishly.

This was the usual routine for meals.

They eat, and talk about topics which appear first in their head, but not after a little game of throw-the-utensil-at-the-pig-pen.

"...he's currently busy right now, lecturing at a university about neurology or some shit. But damn, I miss trying to talk to him when he's preparing for this stuff. Gets him every time!"

"At least you're happy together." The sibling smiled at the news. "Do you think I would find someone like him?"

"Pfft. As if anybody's gonna go for your dumb, ugly figure! Anyway, turn on the TV, the next event's about to start."

The sibling did what was ordered of them.

This will be fun.

"The first match of the day will be Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-A and Shinsou Hitoshi of General Education!" Present Mic blared on the stadium's speakers.  
That kid versus some other kid. Now this will be interesting, they thought.

Suddenly, Midoriya stopped moving altogether! He froze in place, paralyzed all of a sudden. One minute, he was fired up, but now he turned backwards.

"Not even a minute into the match, and Midoriya is already throwing the towel?! Where's the fighting spirit?" The announcer was just as confused as the audience on this turn of events.

But someone was not confused at all.

"You see what's happening right there?" Pointing at the TV, they have already analyzed what was going on. "Midoriya said something that triggered Shinsou's quirk, and he was brainwashed right in the spot! Now he's got no choice to do what he says! Come on Shinsou, make him piss his pants! Make him strip in front of everyone!"

How they wish they were in the audience, encouraging Shinsou.

"Why are you just making him walk away? That's lame as hell! L-A-M-E! You could've told him to punch himself in the face!" They shrieked at the television.  
"It's your quirk, dumbass! He would literally suck your balls if you told him to!"

Still, Midoriya walked. His mind trying to stop his body from following Shinsou's orders, he almost lost hope. "That's right," the TV watcher chuckled. "Keep doing what he says. That's your own loss for not being clever enou-"

"Midoriya has seemed to regain his senses!"

Them and their sibling was surprised.

Somehow, the green-haired kid broke Shinsou's hold over him, and finished him off with a body slam. However, no one needs to be there physically to feel the purple-haired kid's deep resentment over what happened. He was so close, and yet was so far from victory.

"Oh... to think you were in total control of the situation that moment, and now you're completely in the mercy of the one you just brainwashed! What a cruel and ironic twist of fate!"

That modelling gig in Milan was nothing compared to this event. Same runway, same magazine covers, same annoying paparazzi. They were glad they dropped that for the spectacle that was the Sports Festival. Upsets, curb-stomps, the faces of those who lost.

"After a few minutes, the next match of the day will be Bakugo Katsuki vs Uraraka Ochako!"

Every match after Midoriya and Shinsou are going to be downers compared to it, they knew. They could already predict the winners of the next matches; it'll either be Bakugo or Todoroki. Besides, where's the fun in that?

"Sis, go have your fun watching this bread and circuses. I've got better things to do."

That kid, Shinsou, seems like a blast to talk to.

Why don't we bring him up to our level? He's gonna go... _places_.

**(*Junko's POV*)**


	4. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying this now, there will be delays in my story; I'm currently in college and I only write when I have available time.
> 
> I cannot promise that there will be a regular update schedule, but I'll do my best.

"Nothing challenges your opinion on the human condition like tuning in to the news.

Just a few hours ago, a passenger bus plunged 50 feet off a cliff after its driver suddenly swerved in a cliff-side highway. 29 dead bodies have been discovered, along with the driver who was said to be highly agitated during this fatal drive.

Three days ago, a hostage crisis was mishandled, leading to the deaths of all 3 hostages along with the Pro Hero responsible for the negotiation attempt. The culprit was neutralized 10 minutes later.

These people, whether accidentally or intentionally, have put the lives of innocents at risk, sometimes even ending these by themselves. We call the people who do these things for the latter reason 'villains', and we leave it to the pros to bring villains into justice.

But regarding the incidents I mentioned earlier, case no. 1 is deemed by law enforcement as nothing more than a tragic accident. And while I condemn the actions of the two next culprits, I think it is worth noting that the hostage taker was a Pro Hero dismissed for earlier misconduct.

As you all know by know, I believe that no one is born a villain. Something must have happened to these people that caused them to jump off the abyss and slip into crime. If we address these factors, then maybe in the future, the pros would stick to rescuing kittens from trees and civilians from disasters more.

I'm Shinsou Hitoshi, and this is my presentation with the title: The Villain's Psyche."

I've just uttered a mouthful to my room's mirror.

Most of the time, my reflection is my most receptive audience. Dad is busy probably working overtime for the sixth time in a week, and Mom would just silence me quickly using sign language. While I can say that I am getting fluent in JSL, nothing beats good, old-fashioned verbal communication. I don't know what I'd do just so I can speak 'Hi' or 'Hello' out loud in the house. The only time that's possible is when Mom is outside buying groceries.

But unless my Psychology class can understand JSL, I have to voice out what I'll say in class - even when Mom keeps telling me to lower my voice. "Toshi, mind if you bring down the volume? Hajime-san's busy sorting his papers; he needs some peace and quiet right now!" Other times Dad is present, he would either be preparing for his own presentations, or researching on the intricacies for the human brain. Tasks which, understandably, require little to no distraction to be achieved.

At least all I've got to do every morning after breakfast and a shower is I kiss Mom goodbye, leave a note in my room, and head to class - my third most receptive audience.

I'm sorry if I got a bit too wordy; just got the best night of sleep I had in weeks.

_More like months._

\-----

Time - 10:00 A.M.

Seat number - 16.

Subject - Science (particularly Geology this year).

Class atmosphere - tedious. _It fits you._

Not to insult Mr. Golem - as he is called due to his Stone Quirk - but my classmates lose interest halfway through the discussion. Frankly, he seems like someone who would rather be outside catching villains than teach the differences between stalactites and stalagmites.

They wouldn't show it out loud, of course not, but this subject is when Takeru, Tsuneo and Takako, the Terrific Trio, start exchanging secret messages. Norifumi, the Badger Student, badgers me for my notes on minerals. Mihoko chats to her seatmates about all sorts of topics. Everyone else does their own thing, but only when Mr. Golem needs to go to the bathroom. I've saw what he does to disruptive students; believe me, I would rather endure another one of his boring lectures. _You should, you've experienced that first-hand._

"...eyes on the board, students. The continental drift theory was developed by German geophysicist Arthur Wegener back in 1912, but his ideas were rejected for decades by many scientists of his time. Geologists have argued that Wegener had provided little evidence to support his claims..."

Rejection. That theme has been all too familiar for me. ' _Glad you knew that by now_.

To think you've spent much time formulating and perfecting your ideas, hoping that you may help broaden everyone's understanding of how the world works, only to be dismissed by everyone else.

It's been a few days since that failure, but how I wish that I no longer have to be constantly reminded of it. Not when it was discussed what type of rock my back fell into during that match with Deku. Not when I've been glared at by some 1-A and 1-B students while walking through the hallway earlier. I don't even need to mention names, I can sense their contempt that moment just by how they glanced their eyes at me.

"Shinsou? Can I go to your house? We can study", JP leans on me and whispers. I notice that his grasp of Japanese is slowly, but steadily improving. If he studies Japanese further, he could talk like a native.

A little anecdote: John Patrick Dionisio's family came here from the Philippines a year ago. In our first day of class, he tried to greet the class in Japanese. I'm gonna be charitable and say that he, well, didn't quite make a killer impression that day. The following days, I decided to help out the guy and gave him a crash course in Japanese for beginners so he would be less made fun of. Of course, his end of the deal is that he helps me exercise for P.E. by allowing me to use his home gym. Mutual agreement, I'd say.

"We could do it in the library, instead." I whisper back at him. "You'd still have to be dead silent if you were there, anyway."

"Okay."

Now he's out of the way, I can listen to Mr. Golem regarding his insights on rejection. Oh yeah, geology too.

"Still, at a time when Wegener's ideas were unpopular, one scientist stood up for him regardless. British geologist Arthur Holmes championed him and his theory, proposing his own thoughts that add to Wegener's own. Decades later, Wegener's ideas were vindicated, since today's concept of plate tectonics was mostly built upon it."

Would someone do the same thing with me? Stand by my side against the crowd?

Guess I'll have to wait. _For a long time._

\-----

Time - 12:30 N.N.

"None of this is fair!! I worked so hard to get in to that class, but now I'm stuck here!"

"Lower your voice, the other rooms would hear you."

She was inconsolable ever since that day.

I can't forget the weeks we've spent picking up soda cans and targets for archery practice. As far as I remember, there were only three or four times she had missed the mark. When she did, it's only by 8-10 centimeters.

Come the exhibition exam, and someone else won the Ultimate Archer title by scoring five bullseyes in a row. Emiri also scored five. Her opponent's last shot was off the mark by 2 centimeters, yet somehow he ended up as an Ultimate.

Now, she's by my shoulder, tears falling from her eyes as we're sitting in my dorm bed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself! Who knows, maybe you'll be good enough Reserve Course student that they'd consider you for an Ultimate class." This is what I've told her for the past three days, to no effect.

"Pfft. Have you heard that that Nagase Junji, my competitor that day?" I notice that her voice gets lower the more she spoke, until it became almost silent. "He's a part-time Yakuza, apparently. Took some 'jobs' for them. They must've bribed the judges so that he could get in!"

"That's nonsensical." If there's one trait of hers I dislike the most, it's falling for rumors easily. "Besides, where's the evidence that he's Yakuza? The rumor mill gets to work once someone achieves something just to bring them down. If there's none, then it's a baseless rumor."

"Remember Natsumi from middle school? She just introduced herself in my class earlier. Kept telling us not to bully her, since she's the 'Ultimate Little Sister' or something."

Yakuza..Natsumi...little sister...Satou's class...

We thought we ditched her once I got scouted for Hope's Peak.

Now she's here to bother us again. Just like old times.

"Hang on, isn't her older bro one of your classmates? Tell him that I hope he's happy now my career prospects are ruined!" I could sense resentment in her words. "And make sure that he tells that brat of a sibling to-"

"Seriously, Satou, knock it off! If she, or her boys hear us, we'd be in the gutter someday!" I chastise her for trying to endanger us. Given her status in the Yakuza, she must have at least 'security personnel' walking around. "Just get back to class tomorrow, okay? Treat her like she's not there, and you'll be fine. You'd be an Ultimate someday," Satou quiets for a minute. "I swear that on this wedding photo album."

"This looks beautiful, Koizumi-chan. When did you take this?" Everything's back to normal - for now.

"This is more of a wedding anniversary, to be honest. The couple who paid me to take photos were as old as your grandparents..."

\-----

Time - 2:00 P.M.

Seat number - 16 (as always).

Subject - Psychology

Class atmosphere - interesting (finally).

One of the few good things General Studies has is the ability to pick one subject of your choosing. Makes the whole thing tolerable.

You still have to take math, English, science subjects, and (my dreaded) P.E., but U.A. offers GE students to take up a class they prefer. If they can't be Pro Heroes, at least they'd be able to work in the sidelines. _Does the hero sidelines_ even _fit you, Shinsou?_

Not. Now.

_Just a friendly advice._

Most of my classmates took up business management. Others, computer science - I hear white hat hacking is the rage nowadays - leaving only two of us in Psychology.

Too bad for the rest of them.

From my experience, Dr. Takeuchi can take a topic like the Mandela effect and explain it in detail that any layman can understand. He also doesn't sugarcoat the darker parts of psychology; before each lesson he tells us stories of the patients he takes care of in a mental asylum.

Most of them weren't just regular villains, they were different kinds of psychopaths. One time, he shared his experience with a spree killer whose whole body had to be chained. That patient fondly and graphically described his 'exploits' to him. Most of us had nightmares about it the following night.

Emphasis on "most". I'd be horrified at their actions, but be fascinated at their thought patterns. Clearly, there are things that villains tick and shape them to be what they are, just like the heroes. If I can learn more about these, surely persuading bad guys to turn themselves into the police will raise my profile. _Making them take their pants off would do the same trick.'_

Can. You. Bother me at another time?

Now, Ikue Ichinomiya, who is just as fascinated about this subject as I am, loves to argue. A lot. She would debate with anyone about some topic, classmate and teacher alike. Most of the time, her rival ends up agreeing with what she said, whether it's correct or not. I'm surprised that she hasn't yet signed up for U.A.'s Debate Team; she could easily collect wins for them.

"Are you ready for your report? Make sure that I can find it interesting." Another thing, Ikue doesn't take down notes if she finds the subject matter tedious.

"Yeah, but I don't think a lot of people in our class will."

When I finished speaking, Dr. Takeuchi entered our room, and classes immediately began.

Then, 15 minutes later, I find myself in the last part of my report.

"...new suggestions on the treatment of villains post-detainment have been put forward. One of them is the induction of selected criminals into an impromptu vigilante group, serving as substitutes to Pro Heroes when the latter are unavailable in a given situation. Dr. Izuhara Mikio, who first thought of this protocol, posits that this can help in their rehabilitation and eventual reintegration into society-"

"Can I respond to it?" Ikue, as usual, is the first to raise her hand during presentations. "Let me get this straight, Dr. Izuhara's idea of rehab is to let loose a bunch of dangerous, even possibly psychotic individuals to do the Heroes' job?"

Unfortunately for her, I prepared for this all night.

"Well, they're under a strong leash, and when they break the rules, they get penalized for it. Longer jail sentences or less privileges; if they don't improve, they're taken out of the program entirely. The program is, to quote him, 'an opportunity to give offenders a taste of heroism in hopes it would lessen their villainous tendencies'. Should the prisoners be cooperative, and show genuine signs of improvement, they could be released early."

"Shinsou, that's a well-thought idea, yes. However, have you heard of 'recidivism?'"

"Tendency of a convicted criminal to do another crime again?"

"Precisely. According to statistics, 55% of villains that were caught re-offend within the period of one year. For whatever reason, these people find it difficult to shake off their activities, thus they often commit the same crimes that had them jailed in the first place. This is especially true with pathological thieves or murderers, and inducting them within a vigilante group, no matter how closely-watched they are, only increases the possibilities of doing their crimes again."

"Well, recidivism happens mostly because of the social stigma placed against offenders. You see, after the release, ex-convicts immediately look for gainful employment. Of course, their criminal record discourages potential employers from hiring them. Should it be surprising that even ex-villains who have cleaned up their act in jail find it hard to get jobs? Yes, there's that possibility of reoffense, but should they still be held in suspicion even when that possibility is outweighed by how much they've been rehabilitated?"

"Shinsou, for the record, I appreciate your insights on this matter, and I firmly believe your heart is in the right place." Ikue picks up her breath. "But it is simply way too early to call whether these convicts would truly turn over new leaves, or would simply bide their time until they get out, and commit crimes all over again. Just look at the villains who attacked USJ, trying to kill anyone they see there. Even minors, may I add. Do you think that employers should just overlook these deeds?" She pauses for a bit again. "I've gone off track, sorry. Now, Dr. Izuhara proposes that these bandits essentially act like heroes in their stead, saving people who were put in harm's way by their crimes in the first place-"

"Doesn't it give people hope?" I couldn't help but interrupt her. "That these villains are able to act like heroes? No matter how they are perceived by many?!" It was almost instinctual.

"I wholly understand where you're coming from, Shinsou. I believe in rehabilitation, too. But that protocol can, and possibly will, do more harm than good. That protocol does arguably puts civilians in danger. Many of these convicts didn't necessarily go through the Hero Course; that makes them unqualified for the job, no matter how skilled they are. Sure, some would do it out of altruism, but most don't. I highly doubt that they care for the lives of others that much as registered Pros do. When the chips are down, they're essentially doing all of this just so their prison cells may look fancier, their sentences a little less boring. Branding villains who endanger civilians into heroes is unethical in a Pro Hero sense, and is morally questionable at best."

Round of applause from some of the class.

A quick glance of approval from Dr. Takeuchi.

I am taken aback. Ikue just managed to turn the class' opinion against that proposal.

"Well..." _Come on, Shinsou. Muster a response_. "Those were some well-thought-out insights, Ms. Ichinomiya. What you, you said would definitely be kept in consideration. A-and that concludes 'The Villain's Psyche', my presentation."

_Good enough._

Lively discussion within the room really elevates a whole subject.

\-----

Time: 9:00 P.M.

JP and I spent the remaining hours past dismissal time in the library. He read through a book on Japanese kanji, I finally finished advanced algebra. *sigh* Letters complicate math further.

At least the books in U.A. are top-notch. Not to mention, the U.A. Library has a book for every given subject. No exaggeration there.

If you want to look for a book about calculus, calorimetry or calligraphy, you can just type the keyword in a high-tech computer terminal there, and it displays the appropriate call number immediately, and the shelf where its located. Meaning that you won't get lost in that labyrinth of a library.

"Can we go home together?" JP hands me a little piece of paper. Years of chatroom usage has made me quite proficient in English, so I immediately understand what he meant.

I pen one word in reply. "Sure."

We leave the campus together, although when we are far enough from U.A., JP starts looking at his back every few seconds or so.

"Hitoshi, why are we in this road?" He frantically asks me. Though his Japanese is a bit stilted, I can sense fear growing inside him.

"It's a shortcut. We go this path, and we'll get home earlier."

"I... don't really walk here. At all." His near-silent voice concerns me. His expressions concern me more. Why would he be so scared walking down here? The street lights make sure no villain could take anybody by surprise. Besides, I know a few Pro Heroes on night shifts right now.

"Well, you better get used to it. This road's actually safer-"

"Remember me, you freak?!"

A threatening voice breaks the silence, one that could've come from only one direction.

In front of us.

The worm-man who tried to mug our house a week ago is back. And he's standing in front of us. Normally, he wouldn't elicit a reaction from me.

One of his friends, though, has a baseball bat. Two of them even have knives. My heart skips a beat.

JP has high grades in Physical Education, but I don't think he would do any good against armed criminals. He knows that all to well, judging by how he just stood there unable to do more than scream.

'" **SAKLOLO! SAKLOLO!** "

"Shut the fuck up!" Without a warning, the man with a knife grabs JP and holds it at his throat, ready to slash it on command. "You there, if you try to mind-control me, or any of my buddies, this guy gets it!"

"Do you want my money? Here, take all of it!" If I try to brainwash him or anyone else, JP dies, and if the worm-man wants me dead as well, I'm next. Physical force will just have the same result. So, I take out my wallet and pour its contents on the ground. "Just don't do anything to him!"

The muggers seem amused by my action, instead of satisfied. "You think I came just for that?" The worm-man couldn't hold his laughter. "If I wanted your money, I'd let your buddy free by now! Do you think I've forgotten what I felt when you did your thing, eh? That ain't enough." The mugger's grip on JP tightened further, and I am all but certain that we'd die there. JP thinks the same thing as I did, and whispers a silent prayer.

The next thing I know, a long, white strip of cloth emerged from the shadows and hit one of the muggers' left wrist, causing him to drop the knife and release JP. The mugger is quickly covered by the cloth, and is swung around so quickly that it beat down everyone it hits. JP is lucky to have ducked.

After this rapid turn of events, I hear a deep voice, but this time threatening the villains.

"Pick on someone your own level."

The thugs are on the ground, just as confused on who did this. Some of them are already getting back up, ready for another round. I and JP, though, have a glance of our mysterious savior. And he has an unmistakable profile; tall, black-hair, long, white scarf and black outfit...

It couldn't be anyone else.

Eraserhead.

"Run. Go to a safe place. Make sure this doesn't happen again."

He takes one look at us before heading off to fight those thugs.

We take one last look at him before running away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saklolo - Filipino for 'help me'


	5. Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after almost three weeks!

"Toshi, thank goodness you're okay!"

"Were you injured? If so, I could do some first aid."

I hate it when I have to lie to Mom and Dad about what happened.

I'm not okay.

Since my confidence took a beating.

I recall JP and myself frozen in fear, unable to move an inch or else one of us gets stabbed. I say something, and both of us get the knife. Both of us were bailed out by a Pro Hero, and I didn't get a chance to show off in front of him.

None of these will help my case in applying for the Hero Course.

My bad first impression with Eraserhead certainly won't.

*****

_I pictured the sack as a villain, and I began punching and kicking it. Looking back, I think I was flailing at it instead._

_Son, what are you doing with that much toilet paper in your neck? What's with your hair, too?"_

_ "I'm not a kid, daddy! I'm Eraserhead! Look at me beat this bad guy! Pow! Bam! Biff!' I threw a couple of punches. Since I didn't know how his cloth weapon moved, I mimicked its motions by holding both ends of the TP, which covered the sack. _

_ "Well, Eraserhead Jr., Mom just cleaned up the yard this morning. I don't think she'd like you making a mess." Dad came up to me, and stretched his hand against my TP weapon when I tried to do one of Eraserhead's badass moves. "Kiddo, give me that! You won't breathe in it!" _

_I protested. "Daddy? Daddy! No!". He cut the TP in half with his hand, and snatched it from me. I tried to get it back, but it was too high for me to reach. "Daddy! No fair!"_

_ "Kiddo, this is for your own good! I'll buy you a yo-yo this week, okay? At least it ain't a choking hazard."" Daddy probably thought that I would never be like him. Did he see me as useless as my classmates did? _

_ Daddy! Daddy! But...." Was I nothing like a hero that time? _

_ No buts, kiddo. This weapon isn't safe for you at all." He walked to the bathroom, probably to bring back the TP. _

_But it is, daddy!"_

*****

Time - 8:00 A.M.

Seat number - 16.

Subject - homeroom.

Class atmosphere - started out tedious, slowly edging towards lively.

Apart from Dr. Takeuchi, Mr. Nobira stands out as one of my more interesting teachers. The moment he walks into our room, we become silent. The Terrific Trio and Mihoko shut up, and Ikue and JP put down their notes. I'm just curious about what he has in store today.

"Good morning, class."

We greet him back. But he seems stern now, even a bit angry.

"First off, I recommend you that as much as possible, do not go outside at night." Pointing to JP and I, he continues, "Dionisio and Shinsou here were walking together when they were held at knifepoint by a gang of villains. If Mr. Aizawa - one of our own teachers - did not come on time, they wouldn't be with us today."

Upon finishing, the rest of my classmates begin to glare at us. I can even see a few holding their laughter back.

Kicking me when I'm down, huh? The next thing, it'll be Eraserhead berating me in front of Mom and Dad.

_ At least you'll get to see your idol again, Shinsou. _

"Fortunately, they only received minor injuries. But my advice to everyone still stands. Lock your doors and windows at night, and if anyone suspicious arrives in your home, call your local police or Pro Heroes  _at once_.

We reply in unison. "Yes, sir."

"Moving on, the General Studies Department partnered with another excellent learning institution for an event. Hope's Peak Academy offers a student exchange program, an opportunity for our selected pupils to get educated by their finest teachers for two months."

I notice some of my classmates drop their jaws. Some stare in disbelief. I couldn't believe it, myself. Is it real?  _The_  Hope's Peak Academy letting us rabble learn from them? It makes me feel so small, sitting in a room with Japan's best and brightest. To be frank, if they look down upon you, you deserve it.  _You GS pupils deserve to._

"Sir?" Ikue asks first, raising her hand. "Have those students been decided?"

"The General Studies faculty are still in the process of deciding who will go to Hope's Peak. I'll inform the class of further updates, so wait for further news."

As Mr. Nobira proceeds to check our attendance, something flashes in my mind.

It's strange, isn't it? There's harsher restrictions on media coverage here, yet students from another school can get here just fine? Inter-school activities are nothing new, but right after the attack on USJ?  _ You just love to overthink things, don't you? _

But if I get chosen-  _What makes you think you'll be?_ ' -if I make it there, I'll already have an advantage over anyone else. It's full of Ultimate students, right? That'll be an excellent learning experience. An Ultimate Martial Artist can help me exercise. An Ultimate Detective can help me investigate crimes just like Eraserhead.

_ Don't get too absorbed in daydreaming, Shinsou. _

I raise my hand, indicating my presence, and get back to thinking about the offer. How can I present myself as a good candidate? I have relatively high grades, but would it be persuasive enuogh? Hmmm....

\-----

Two siblings are now in the middle of an argument.

A common reason: it's because one thinks their parents love the other more. Another, it's because of a misunderstanding.

"What did I say about letting Worm-Man and his friends loose?!"

"Come on, big bro, you know they won't squeal in prison. Our family's gonna be safe."

Unlike most arguments, this is not verbal, but a telepathic one instead, as distance separates both parties.

An advantage the Kuzuyruu-gumi had over rival crime families was Mind Link, a familial Quirk. The user can communicate with the minds they've linked with from a significant distance, leaving no paper trail for investigators and shielding their plans from spies (disregarding Quirk disablers).

Fuyuhiko, the short, blond boss of the family, lies on his dorm bed as he berates his sibling.

Natsumi, the younger, but more assertive sister, texts her friends as she argues back.

"Fuyuhiko-san, this will be the last time I'll let our boys handle our problems. I promise."

He subconsciously knows that it won't. "You said that last week!" he snaps back. "Yeah, you've got command, but' _my_  men aren't just bellboys who'll harass people you don't like!"

"If it weren't for them, you and I wouldn't have passed those math tests-"

"This isn't about those  **goddamn** tests!" Fuyuhiko couldn't help but throw a pillow across the room, breaking a vase. "Listen closely, okay?" He catches his breath. "The cops and the Pro H's watch our every move. If we step out of line, they can send us straight to jail. Trust me, Hope's Peak still answers to them, no matter what Ultimate you are." He calms down for a second. "I just don't want you or me behind bars along with Dad."

"I'm an Ultimate Little Sister, right? They'll probably leave me alone. Can't say the same thing for you and your girlfri-" Natsumi chuckles. "Oops, I means 'bodyguard'."

Fuyuhiko always has a knee-jerk reaction when it comes to jokes like this. "Hey, hey, remember those death threats sent to you? The reason no one acts on them is because of her!"

"Alright, bro, alright. I'm not make jokes about her anymore. This time, I mean it." Natsumi answers back.

Fuyuhiko's mental voice lowers. "Come on, you're still a Reserve student. Play by the damn rules, and I promise that you'd be in the Main Course someday-"

Fuyuhiko's room door opens.

"Young Master, remember that Sato girl?" A tall, young, silver-haired woman with glasses is at the door.

As the Mind Link breaks, the conversation is interrupted. Natsumi notices that she can no longer hear her brother's thoughts. Fuyuhiko feels the linkage break in his end, too.

"I was with Natsumi during your Mind Link conversation when her phone rang. The text is from Satou Emiri and the contents are simply 'Just you wait'. I ran from her room to yours to warn you."

Fuyuhiko goes from concern to fear.  _It can't be. It fucking can't be. She's back?_' He quickly gives a command. "If you've got the time, watch her. I want anyone who dare lay a hand on her neutralized. Got it?" He means the safe definition, as a dead body leaves room for major suspicion. With a track record to keep, it's best to act lawfully as much as possible - at least in public.

"Got it." My reply is quick.

I humbly apologize for failing to mention the other aspect of the Mind Link quirk. Both parties have access to the memories of each other, and can find their exact location as long as the link is intact. In this case, I have access to Fuyuhiko's memories at this moment.

I know all this for I am his bodyguard, and my sword will cut down any threat to his family.

(*Peko's POV*)

\-----

Time - 7:30 P.M.

Location - At my room.

God, I can't live without cat videos.

Whenever I feel like garbage, a 10-second clip of a cat doing something goes a long way in cheering me up. Right now, I'm watching a cat bang all sorts of drums; first, he played the bongos, a snare drum and then a bass drum. Makes waiting for updates on Hope's Peak more bearable.

Suddenly, a familiar sound plays over my video. Reflexively, I check my inbox, curious about who just sent me mail this time. Eraserhead again? Alibaba, a regular in an imageboard which I frequent? Or would it be another stranger?

The newly-received mail's sender sticks out to me, though. hpasaitama@edu.jp? Sounds like an account who makes surveys that steal your personal info. I don't know, but I just don't feel that a school like Hope's Peak will randomly send e-mails to students of other schools.  _Especially you._

But my gut tells me to open it.

My eyes light up at the contents.

"Dear Shinsou Hitoshi,

After careful deliberation with selected U.A. officials, both schools have decided to include you in the list of students who will take part in our exchange student program. For further details, consult your homeroom teacher.

May you and your fellow chosen students use what you'll learn to forge a hopeful future for the next generation!

-Hope's Peak Academy Staff"

This sounds too good to be true.  _Sounds like a scam._ I quickly e-mail Mr. Nobira to decide its legitimacy. No response.

After more hours of cat videos and online games, I go to sleep. There's a big day tomorrow.


	6. Stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Despair Arc will be quite different, now with the fact that Pro Heroes are around.

 

  
"*mahiru, delete this text after reading. DO NOT share this with anyone else. especially with you-know who*

natsumi's at it again

just earlier, she told me that I should aim my bow at myself

you said that i should report her

i did

but do you know what sasaki-dono said?

'suck it up and ignore her'

how the hell would I ignore her when she does that to us everyday?

i'm going to meet her one-on-one and tell her to fuck off

if i dont come back

i want you to be the last photo i see with my mind's eye

\- emiri"

\-----  
(*Shinsou's POV*)

Mr. Nobira hasn't arrived yet.

The Trio hands notes to their seatmates. Norifumi makes no sound at all. Weird.

JP mouths off a pick-up line to Mayumi-san, then Ikue when that didn't work out.

And I start doodling a teddybear-cat hybrid in my notebook. I don't know why, but it does ease my mind a little.

Rather than just sit around, pen in hand, and wait for time to pass.

Now that I think about it, the biggest rivalry in history's got to be humanity versus boredom.

When we got tired of gathering food, we crafted spears and threw them at animals. Then hunting became a chore, so we made arrows and fired them at other humans. Our bows and arrows only got smaller; we now call them guns. Today, we make stories about these, and we're entertained enough to forget our problems for a while.

All because of man's inability to sit still in the fields as his crops grew.

But before I go off at another tangent, Mr. Nobira opens the door to a guest. Our eyes fix on the woman, who I'm sure my classmates think is a maid because of her skirt and apron. _Is this a teacher from Hope's Peak?_

Once she makes her way to the whiteboard, the guest grabs a pen from her pocket. Her right hand moves so fast when she writes her name in the board. Normally, the result comes out ugly, but we could see her name clearly.

"Top of the morning to you, U.A. students!" She waves her hand at us as if we're her close friends. "My name's Chisa Yukizome, but you can call me Chisa instead!"

Mr. Nobira follows up. "Students, Ms. Yukizome here is a wonderful teacher from Hope's Peak." He glances at her for a bit, then to his left ad right. "She will brief you further on our exchange program."

Even on a classroom setting, she remains upbeat as she lays out the objectives of her schoool. "Our beloved institution serves as a beacon of hope for tomorrow's minds. We shape talented kids like you into world-class professionals. My dear friend Kyosuke once said, 'If you want to know Hope's Peak alumni, check your history book.'"

Some of us asked about public figures, and she answered them all with yes. "Yep, they all went there! Once you've graduated from Hope's Peak, you'll do great things in life! Many will look up to you as a model of excellence!"

 _And we won't be because we're in General Studies?_ At the back of my mind, this must be what she really meant. But I make more mental notes.

She continues talking, and I raise my hand. "Ms. Yukizome, about the student exchange program. Who among our class were chosen?"

Ms. Yukizome's left hand goes to her cheek as her other hand fumbles at her apron pocket. "Did I get carried away? Well, you needed to know what HPA's about." Her hand reveals a small piece of paper. "Oh, yeah, the student list! If I mention your names, you msut go to Hope's Peak Academy this Saturday at 8:00 A.M. sharp!"

We bite our lips. I've heard stories where freshmen pay arms and legs just to get in. Now, Hope's Peak's offering this free of charge.  
  
But at the same time, something about this doesn't feel right. Why now, all of a sudden? Why with us, of all students? There has to be a reason.

Ms. Yukizome looks at the paper in hand. "Dionisio, John Patrick!"

JP's mouth turned into a huge smile at her announcement. "Thanks _po_ , ma'am!"

"Shinsou, Hitoshi!"

My eyes widen. This is the best news I've had in weeks. _Turns out that e-mail's legit, after all.'_

"Atsumi, Norifumi!"

Norifumi couldn't help but clap his hands.

More names are mentioned, but I don't care enough to mention more.

\-----

(*Junko's POV*)

My body lies in the ground, my hands placed on my stomach as I vomit on my $35,000 leopard-print coat. I notice my face feel warm as my hands keep shaking. "Stopstopstopstopstopstop" is all I could mutter.

I hear Owada and Hagakure's footsteps go first. "Junko? What the hell's happening?"

"Someone get a first-aid kit! Now!" Ishimaru raises his voice.

"On it!" Oogami replies quickly as she runs for the door.

Kyoko puts two of her fingers in my wrist. "Enoshima's heartbeat is faster than normal. Also, I could feel sweat from her palm. Enoshima, do you feel pain in your stomach right now?"

"Duh, why are my hands on it?"

"Sakura's getting the first aid kit. Just stay down, okay?" Naegi sits beside me. "She won't take long!"

"Dammit... clinic..." I bite my lip as I reply.

"I'll take her to the clinic myself." Mukuro, my good-for-nothing sister, does something helpful for once. Wish it's more often.

"B-but Sakura's on her way with the first aid kit!", Naegi replies.

Togami quickly dismisses him. "Right, so you could bungle the first aid and do more harm than good."

"Cut it out, Byakuya!" Aoi snaps back and tries to touch my face. "Junko, do you feel a bit better now?"

I instinctively push her hand out of the way, after hurling on it. "Don't touch me, dammit! Take me to the nurse, now!"

My body leaves the ground as big sis carries me in her arms and runs past Sakura to the clinic. She drops me off in a bed.

As I tremble, a soft, high-pitched voice greets me. "Um... what's w-wrong?"

"Don't you see?" I place my right hand on my burning forehead, then to my chest. "Migraine, heart pain, it's like I'm burning alive. Are you the nurse here?"

The small girl takes a deep breath and drops her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Pleased to meet you. Here's some Tylenol for pain relief-"

Before she finishes, I grab the pill bottle, and toss it to the floor. Mikan gasps loudly.

"W-was I too d-direct? I'm sorry!" She covers her face and starts sobbing. "Are you allergic to T-tylenol?"

"I'm not allergic to Tylenol." My heartbeat slows down, and the pain subsides. "It's just I don't need pain relief."

"Why not?" Her eyebrows raise and her mouth opens as she lowers her hands.

"I want to show you something." I look directly at her eyes. "You see, when you take pills to ease the pain, the pain goes away, right?"

"Of course! I-it does ease the pain." Mikan looks sure of herself.

"After a few hours, it comes back, and you take another pill. Again, and again." I point at her. "But do you want to know what I feel when this hits me?" I couldn't hold my joy much longer. "Heaven! That's what it feels like!"

Mikan's jaw drops. "D-did your eyes... just swirl?"

I gotta admit, her senses are sharp. "When you block out the pain, it only shows that it has mastered you! Isn't it better to master it instead? To find comfort in discomfort? When you embrace pain, you are in control! When you embrace despair, you will find bliss in its midst!"

Mikan stood in utter shock, before composing herself. "Uh.... what do you m-mean?"

I just giggle after rambling. "Hehehe, I can't believe what I just said there! So, does anyone hurt you?"

"There's this g-girl in my class, who calls me all sorts of names s-such as 'pigshit'..." She replies.

"How do you feel?"

"W-well, at least I get noticed, but I feel really, really bad." Mikan's eyes swell up with tears.

I tap her on the shoulder. "What I'm saying, is that when you feel bad about her insults, you let her control you. But when you turn it on its head, and feel good about it, you're now in charge. Do you understand?"

Mikan's face lights up. "I.... I-i'll try!"

"Good. So, do you have more stories to tell about your classmates?"


	7. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, since I took college exams.
> 
> Also, we get a look at what Eraserhead's been doing.

(*Aizawa's POV*)

Another night, another villain.

I walk to my apartment when an ambulance darts past me, its familiar blare filling my ears. Most of the time, it's either because of a car crash or a murder. My capturing weapon shifts into place as I run in the ambulance's direction. It makes so many turns, I sling my scarf into a lamppost and catapult myself into the rooftop of an office building, and I continue my chase from there.

When the ambulance hits the brakes, I stop for a minute, trying to catch my breath. I was busy leaping through rooftops that I didn't notice that I'm above Hanamura's, a good 40 minutes from my place. I hear the siren's repeated blaring, and I look at the crowd exiting the restaurant. Gasps and shouts from bystanders break the silence, and responding Pro Heroes calm them down. Some onlookers try to take photos, but put down their phones when a Hero stares at them.

Taking a closer look, I'm greeted by a body lying down in its own blood. Bits of brain matter splatter the pavement, coming out of multiple exit wounds in the back of his head. Before I can determine where the bullets went, the paramedics lift the body to a stretcher and load it into the ambulance. The Heroes split up and sweep the area for the villain's whereabouts. One runs straight to the alleyways, and the other goes up the restaurant's emergency exit. I hold my breath and sit as still as possible to not make any sound until the footsteps disappear-

"Hey, Eraser!! Why are you sitting there?" I recall that voice. That female, high-pitched, skin-crawling voice... "Are you dodging the reporters again?"

"Is that you, Ms. Joke?" With that chuckle? Definitely. "Do me a favor and lower your voice."

"Sure, my brooding bad boy!" When her voice gets soft, it still sounds like nails clawing on a blackboard.

I sigh in resignation. "Who was the victim?"

"Forensics haven't run the tests yet." The corpse is why Joke held back her laughter earlier, but still chuckled upon seeing me. "A witness said the man was walking out of here when he heard gunshots. Thinking there'd be a gunfight, he hid under his table and only came out when the customers exit."

"Did anyone catch a glimpse of the culprit?" Once the ambulance speeds off, the bystanders underneath us start to go their separate ways.

"Not at all. One minute he's exiting Hanamura's, the other he's on the ground, dead." She replies as she sits beside me. "By the way, did I ever tell you about Jiji?"

"Your grandfather? No, not really."

"When I was nine, he said we got our funny bones from him - Kumamoto's best comedian. I bet if he's here, we'd be laughing out loud by now." I could hear her chuckling faintly even when she's covering her mouth. ''She's at it again...''

"Not if I can help it." My scowl faces her direction.

"Oops!" Joke takes the hint, withholding her Quirk. "It's just my Quirk goes off when I think of Jiji. But on his final gig, he told his audience that we wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with them."

"What happened next?"

"Jiji... collapsed on the stage, clutching his chest. The whole crowd just burst out laughing!" She smiles at me.

"You must've hated your grandfather, like those hecklers."

"Man, your dry humor kills me every time!" I thought she'd take offense at me, but she rolls on the rooftop laughing instead. "Family gatherings were a blast when he's there! Besides, he said that he'd rather die doing what he loved: making people laugh. I mean, his last will was that his funeral should be set up like a comedy show."

"I guess the mourners laughed instead of crying?"

"You betcha!" She gets up, presumably after she had her fun. "My point is, dead bodies are a given in our job. There's a time to sit down, contemplate, and cry, of course. But after that, we've gotta get up and find the bad guy who did this. If we don't, more innocents will be harmed, and there'll be more of their loved ones' tears."

"Isn't that what I'm doing? Looking for the culprit?" I roll my eyes at her words. "Anyway, I have to go. You should, too."

"If you find any leads, tell me! I've got interns coming to my office tomorrow!" Joke waves and I go on my way. The last I see of her, she's climbing down the emergency exit. "You gotta tie your shoelaces, though!"

While I run back to my apartment, I can't help but remember what she said to me earlier. Is this how she treats situations like this? Laugh them off like they're nothing?

Then again, that's probably a family custom when your grandfather's a comedian. It's such a weird coping mechanism.

Speaking of interns, has he responded yet to my mail? I haven't touched a computer since I got back to teaching.

I open my door to an unwanted visitor. In my bedroom, a man with horns bites his nails in the corner.

"A-a-are they still out there?" He mutters, whimpering.


	8. Non-Verbal

(*Shinsou's POV*)

"JP?! Why... why are you here? How did you get here, even?"

JP Fact #4: Second day in school, he spent History class holding his pee back. I didn't want him to wet his pants, in public no less, so I gave him the directions to the toilet. JP sprinted up the stairs, and I followed him after a few minutes. When I approached the men's room, I hear a high-pitched shriek at the floor's other end. Turns out, he somehow got left and right switched up and ran straight for the girls' room, and he spent a short time in detention because some girls thought he was a creep.

I can't blame a guy that had to take a leak so badly that he'd settle for the girl's room. But when JP has a questionable sense of direction, yet make it here in our living room, I had to ask that question.

"He's not a burglar, Shinsou! He's your classmate!" Mom motions at me, carrying a jug of orange juice for both of us. JP looks at her, and she blushes in return before glaring at me next. _She really should. Telling off a classmate like that?_

After she placed the snacks and beverages at the table, she writes on a Post-It note and plasters it on the table as well. "Make yourselves at home, boys! If you want more, just write a note and give it to me. I'll just be in the kitchen."

"Okay, Ms. Shins-"

Near-instantaneously, I cover his mouth with my right palm. He takes the hint and zips his mouth before I release my hold.

I grab my phone and type away in my notes. "No talking in this house!"

He does the same thing with his. "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

_Guess he learned a bit from that calligraphy book._

"You know my Quirk, right?" I reply.

"Is that the brainwashing?"

"Yeah. Mom has it too." Worried that I may break the screen, I tap softer from this point on. "But hers is more powerful."

"How?" JP takes a bite off a sandwich and I down a glass of OJ in one sitting.

"If she tells you to take off your clothes in front of us, you'll have no choice but to." I put it bluntly. "At least I need a response to make you do it."

"Really?" JP's typing hand starts to shake, and he nearly drops the sandwich in his other hand. "That's why you're always quiet in class... almost. How did you know you've had that Quirk?"

"Not really. I just learned to hold back my tongue when it isn't needed." After finishing the orange juice, I feel an urge to eat the same sandwich JP has. Must be the cheese and chicken. But before that, JP looks like he wants to hear me tell a story. If I do this right, he could see where I'm coming from.

_If you don't, you'll just describe a Villain-in-training. Choose your words correctly._

The chicken sandwich will have to wait.

*****

_Have you read stories about the first time a child discovers his Quirk? Parents wake up to find their kid making the blocks float, or shoot through windows with heat vision. Dad smiles from ear to ear, excited at the apple seed that's gonna grow to be a big beautiful, tree. Mom sits by her kid, declaring that she'll do her best to support them in any way. Since family-friendly Pro Hero biographies are best-sellers, they need to put it somewhere in Chapter 1._

_What you'll never see in those books is these kids bullying other kids. At least regular bullies just want your lunch money or to show they're bigger than you. But those who act like Pro Heroes? They think they're All Might or Gang Orca, and that gives them the right to pick on you. You, the victim, are treated as the bad guy in return and feel like you deserved it. I'm no certified psychologist, but this may be a reason why these victims become real Villains when they grow up. That's just my opinion, though._

_Back in first grade, there's Hanzo, a kid that was exactly like it. Big, handsome, and everything else that I'm not, I was a natural target for him and his friends.'_ _Guys, can we eat together at recess? Please?" I was on my knees, begging Hanzo just for one moment that I can be cool like them._

_"Get a better quirk, you loser!" They laughed in my face, before moving to another table far from me._

_At l-least I have a quirk!" was all I can say. This went on for an entire semester._

("Didn't you tell them to your teacher?", JP asks.)

_Verbal bullying is simply shrugged off as 'boys being boys'. I can tell that they just waited for the perfect time to punch me and get away with it._

_"Kids! Saitama Learning Institute is producing a play for the local orphanage, and we're holding auditions!" Ms. Miyake announced to our class one day. The plot was fairly straight-forward; it's about an unlikely hero walking in on a school held hostage by a villain. Most of my classmates hurriedly signed up for the play, but the search for the protagonist role eventually narrowed down to two choices, Hanzo and I._

_In short, I was given the antagonist role instead. Hanzo finally had a reason to beat me up, and the audience will simply cheer him on. But the show must continue, as they say. Give the masses a villain they want_ pummeled _to the ground. "Turtleback, you miserable fool! These kids will be nothing but minions to be ordered by **Mastermind**!"_

_Come the climactic duel of the play. Turtleback vs Mastermind. As his sidekick evacuated the students, Hanzo faced me one-on-one to stop my plans once in for all._

_'Free those kids this instant, or I will punish you! **ALASKA SMASH!** " He charged straight towards me, ready to knock me out. Before I could respond, his fist met my cheek, and I stumbled across the ground like a thrown domino. The orphans began to clap and jump around. **"TURTLEBACK, GO! TURTLEBACK, GO!"**_

_I thought this was_ _just acting. Instead of calling the school nurse, the audience just stood there as I'm beaten for real. But there's still a few minutes before this play ends._

_"Turtleback, didn't we used to attend the same school?" No response from him._

_'You wet your pants everytime we meet!" I screamed at him afterward._

_"That's not in the script, you-"_

**_"Punch yourself! NOW!"_ **

*****

"In short, we both got detention the next few weeks." JP and I are currently in my bedroom. I turn on my laptop, and he keeps tapping away at his social media accounts. "I was smiling, and he wasn't. Role reversal."

JP puts his phone back and looks at me intently after processing my story. "Did... you apologize?"

I open my Notepad program and type. "Eventually. After 5 weeks, we're in peace after my family had to give ¥10000 yen per month that year. That's where this house's no-speaking rule came from."

"I'm not surprised. Why did you even do it?" I think I gave JP a reason to hate me. I was completely honest about with what happened, and I had no reason to lie to him.

"That was a long time ago! I've learned a lot from that experience, and I've since promised to use my Quirk only for emergencies!" I suddenly snap back.

"But you couldn't use it to save me."

I'm left with no words. The worm-man's voice triggers in my mind.

"You there, if you try to mind-control me, or any of my buddies, this guy gets it!"

"He would've killed you if I did." Not only am I a coward, but a failure as a hero too. That kid Deku was in the news hacking away at that slime monster, while I'll be in the news for risking JP's life. "I had no choice. I try to save you, you and I both die! I can't be a hero when I act like that!"

What a terrible turn of events. Eraserhead is justified in dropping me. Maybe I should just stick to office work, rather than be the reason why someone gets hurt.

JP must've noticed the tears in my eyes. "I couldn't save you either, so we're the same. Have you tried finding a teacher? He helped me master my quirk."

"You have a quirk?" My eyes perk up. "You never told us."

"We're not in the Hero Course, so no one would care. I can't demonstrate it here, too." JP just looks down at his shoes. "But a mentor can help a lot, you know."

Hero Course? Mentor?

Of course, the e-mail! I should check my e-mail more often. If only I receive more than spam so I don't have to mark all of it as read instinctively.

"I can't ask for a better mentor than my uncle." JP began putting on his shoes and rummaged through his back to see if he missed any belongings. He didn't seem to forget any. "I want to talk more, but we have a curfew. Soon, friend, I think you'll find the Holmes to your Waganer!" JP meant Wegener, but his accent spoke otherwise.

I also can't help but blush in what he said. His friend? Most of my classmates go out of their way to ignore me, unless if they have assignments in Psychology. "Yeeeeaaahhh...." I stammer in response. "Thanks, I guess."

Soon as he leaves the door, I hurry to my e-mail account and check my inbox. E's e-mail is still there, telling me to answer back if I want him as a mentor. It took a while for me to reply, so I reckon that he thinks I blocked him for spam. Right now, he's probably looking for another student to train. I wouldn't be surprised if it's in Hero Course's Class 1-B, they weren't too shabby back in the Sports Festival. My bet's on Tetsutetsu, the steel colossus.

But E was there in the stands. He should have been, that's why he knew so much about my match against Deku. And how exactly I lost against him.  
In that mail, he invites me to train with him. Knows a perfect place for that. Could it be Eraserhead? I'm not 100% certain, but I'm damn sure it could very well be him.

If he was, it feels like I've been thrown a few bones. I get to study at Hope's Peak for a few months, I find someone that can tolerate my presence, and now my childhood idol wants me as his student. While I can't say I'm completely over the Festival, at least something good happens in my life for a change.

If not, and I go to his place only for a mugger or con artist to show up, I'd just politely tell him to go out the door. Take a trip to the police station or Pro Hero office, and surrender. Maybe I could force him to take a selfie of himself and post it in his own social media accounts, admit to their crime publicly.

Here I take a leap of faith and reply 'Yes' to E's mail. Kairos' golden hair is by my reach, and if I don't grasp it right now, I'll never have the opportunity again.

Before I do so, new mail appears on my screen. The sender is simply named "Your Biggest Fan!!!", and the headline is the same thing. A big fan of me? My Sports Festival record was nothing impressive compared to that of Shoto or Iida. Then again, I have to keep the handful of fans I've got, so I open it.

_'Hope's Peak student here._

_Shinsou, you deserved to win against Deku so much! Don't worry, though, I'll keep supporting you regardless of the path you take. Gotta turn that loss into a victory in some way, right? When you enter Hope's Peak gates, I'll be there to greet you personally!_

_Love,_

_your secret admirer"'_


	9. Author's Note 1

It's been nearly 3 weeks since the last chapter, so I apologize for the long delay.

I'm currently undergoing an 8-hour (adding 3 hours of transportation )internship, and it's so demanding that I find myself having less time to write.

I can't promise a regular update schedule, but that doesn't mean I'm shelving Mastermind.

Clarification: 8-hour weekdays, to a total of 500 hours (that's like 2 to 3 months)


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a while.

(*Aizawa's POV*)

"Dammit, train that f-fur beast to not a-attack people!"

I hate it when strangers show up in my apartment.

Worse, when Raging Bull of all people shows up in my apartment, with his bullhorns, nose ring and a white tank top. By his feet is (or was) my red vase, broken to pieces. My bicolor cat Sylvester's dilated eyes (Mic named him) stare at him directly, ready to attack at any moment. In front of Sylvester is Raging Bull himself, shuddering in the corner and muttering silent prayers under his breath. Before I look away, I take note of the scratch marks in his pants, Sylvester's way of greeting burglars.

"He doesn't receive intruders like you well." I should find it hilarious that a cat can terrify a fearsome villain, of all things. It's too bad I'm not, and Joke thankfully isn't around. "Now, get out." While my Quirk has little effect against Mutant-types judging by his horns, I activate it anyway to show that the Bull broke into the wrong house.

"C-can't I stay for a night, at least?" Taking the hint, he replies in a deep, gruff voice - but betraying a sense of vulnerability. "I'll r-run out the door immediately after w-waking up!"

"I said: Get. Out." Ask me how close I am to tying Raging Bull up like a human chandelier, and I'd say 2 seconds. Sylvester must have less patience than me, as I have to whistle at him before he could jump at the trespasser. My cat catches the signal, and sprints to my side, saving me from a pet negligence lawsuit should Raging Bull think of pulling one.

With that being said, I can see him indeed suing me for 'letting Sylvester loose'. My first impression of Raging Bull was a run-on-the-mill thug, unafraid of anything. Today, he's in my room, hiding from my cat and pleading with me to stay awhile for the night. Judging by the hundredth time he whispered "I'm gonna be okay" to himself, I don't think he wants to steal from me.

Most likely, he wants to seek refuge. But from whom? Villains like Raging Bull tend to have a lot of enemies, from Pro Heroes to other gangsters. Both options, I'm screwed in a way. Either I'll face charges of providing refuge for a villain when a Hero busts the door, or chunks of concrete fly off my wall as his rivals try to destroy my home.

"I'm not gonna f-fight you, Eraserhead! Not e-even your cat!" Raging Bull insists, raising his arms before I activate my capturing weapon." They got my p-partner, and I'm damn sure I'm t-their next target!"

Good thing Sylvester's fur is absent of bruises or wounds, or I would've followed through with tying the Bull up. I fill his bowl with milk as a reward for protecting my room when I wasn't around. Nice kitty.

"Which partner?" I reply while feeding my cat outside the living room. This reminds me of Mic's own encounter when the Bull tried to rob from his antique record shop. Despite his intimidating presence, he brought fellow thugs with him as protection that day. Mic didn't do much; he turned on the loudspeaker and shrieked as loud as he could, knocking them down for the police to cuff. Bull himself turned tail and retreated after he noticed blood spurting from his ears.

Mic tale aside, I hear faint footsteps outside the back door, like someone is sneaking up on us. _Is it_ one _of his goons? Could Raging Bull be trying to distract me for his men waiting to attack? A cop? Pro Hero? I didn't ring them, yet somehow they tracked his location._  Raging Bull catches on the mysterious sound, after inhaling and exhaling more than a few times. "Don't tell me that's another cat. Yours has more food in its bowl than I ever had as a kid."

"Dodge my question, and I'll dangle you from the ceiling like a human piñata. Which partner?!" Raging Bull looks sideways as the familiar cricket chirps break the silence for him first. He scratches his chin, taking him seconds before he answers. "There's a romantic partner, and a work part-"

"Sylvester!"

He responds with a quick meow. Raging Bull, who should've answered straight, gasps and looks around the room for his presence. "N-not cool, Eraserhead! I got confused on what you meant by 'partner'!"

"Sylvester will help clear your confusion." True enough, my cat races to my side, hissing at the unwanted presence in front of us. Another whistle and he'll pounce on Raging Bull, clawing away at his chest like sandpaper. "Which partner was it? I haven't got all night."

His heart pounding from his chest, the Bull stretches both of his arms to Sylvester in an attempt to calm him down. Sylvester just spits at him and hisses at his face. "G-g-good kitty, good k-kitty... Fine, fine! Deer Hunter! He w-was Deer Hunter! Now, back off and let me sleep in peace!"

"You'll only rest once you finish talking." Unfortunately for him, my sleep cycle is inverted; I sleep during the day so I get active at hunting down thugs like at night. The clock above us tells 1:00 A.M., so I've got an hour left before I doze off.

And Deer Hunter? I remember three or four sightings of him over the news, and they're in far-off cities not under my jurisdiction. Two times in Sendai, once in Kesel and Akita. A former mercenary sniper by trade, the last thing his victims see is his notorious coonskin cap. No surprise that a lot of Villains want to hire him.

Raging Bull knows him well, and that piques my curiosity. He also must've been aware of my sleep habits, hence his frequent sidesteps to my questions. "N-not the hospitable type, eh? I know delinquents w-with better manners than you have r-right now! Can't you s-spare me a minute to think?"

"You've had an hour."

The Bull breathes a sigh of resignation. Sylvester backs down, falls asleep, and I take him to his mat.

Bull looks at me directly, although he looks to his left and right every few seconds. "You s-see, someone ordered a hit on this guy, codenamed 'Hachiko'. 500 grand yen, which 'villain' their right mind would say no?"

"I don't know any Villains in their right minds." I interrupt him.

"Haven't looked enough. Anyway, s-since we're not given any address, Deer Hunter and I came to Tokyo to look for him. Now, he g-got hungry for some Hanamura stew, disguised himself to get in. L-last thing I heard from him, he couldn't find his hunting rifle."

_Must be at this district's Hanamura. This explains why the body I saw earlier had no distinguishing features._

"I saw the news on TV, so I start r-running to the residential blocks for shelter." Raging Bull points at the back door. "By the way, sorry for your doorknob. Lockpicks couldn't w-work."

I walk to the direction he pointed me at and saw a hole in place of my doorknob. "So that's how you got inside!"

"Well, your S-Sylvester was awake, and he started attacking m-me." Coming back and sitting in front of him, Bull points me to the scratch marks in his pants. "Must've t-trained him real tough. A-and that's when you came in, looking all s-shocked."

Just as Raging Bull finishes his sentence, footfalls rumble through the ceiling above us. My apartment has wooden floors, that's why people below hear movements clearly.

"W-w-who the hell is that?!" Bull looks to the ceiling, worriedly. "Is it the cops or one of y-your hero friends?"

"Do you have more partners?" I hold Bull's nose ring so hard it would come off him if I pull harder. "Ms. Yamamura, 75, widow and retiree. Mrs. Onishi, 34, and her 5-year old son. Officer Sugawara? He’s drunk right now. That's four witnesses, stacked against you and your toady; one of them dies and you both serve life!"

"They're d-dead! Most of them! Someone g-got them, now Deer Hunter is gone and I'm next!" Raging Bull cries out. “W-when will I finally sleep? I haven’t said g-goodbye to my girl yet.”

“Don’t try the self-pity tactic on me. What was your partnership with the Hunter?” I’ve got to admit, his morose expression shows that he’s at least genuine about leaving his girl behind. But still, there’s this small chance that Raging Bull will escape when I let him out tonight or later.

_Most violent thugs like him have friends and loved ones, too. What makes him special?_

The Bull grabs a stress ball from his pocket and squeezes it, leaving a crumpled mess of felt and cotton. “It was for a raid, you see. Some individual or group promised to transfer 100,000,000 yen if we do it.”

“A raid? Where?” Bull seems more composed talking about his crimes. Commonly, thugs like him feel an urge to take pride about their misdeeds, promising that they’ll do it again. Bull, on the other hand, relates his own story like he tells people he washed the dishes yesterday  - how it's typical for him.

“I couldn’t believe it that time, some of my guys even backed out once the sender revealed the details.” Raging Bull closes his eyes, seemingly deep in thought for a while. “Yeah! It was a school. Giboura, to be exact. A ripe target, as the sender described it.”

Giboura? _Giboura?_

_Giboura Junior High?_

——-

_From time to time, I still look back to the Pro Hero mission I remember the most._

_The moment I finished my degree, I phoned every Hero agency in Tokyo, eagerly hoping I could land as a sidekick at least. As the adage goes, every Hero has to start somewhere - in combat or in the cubicle. Mic shrieked Villains off a park on his first day, while I sorted out numbers in a spreadsheet on my first gig. Something about the Villains not having to look at your eyes. At least, according to my boss. Now, this sounds unrelated to my story, but if nothing else, at least I’ve described where I came from._

_Eventually, I took on a missing child case in Osaka. A boy, couldn’t have been older than 5 or 6. Last seen inside the men’s room in Namba Walk. His face was everywhere, from posters to news reports and even milk cartons._

_“X Hero Agency, have you found our Daiki yet?” The mother called us every morning, her cries filling the air._

_“Call us right away if he’s in your office.” Our phone rang during lunch break, and we heard the father’s voice on another end._

_“Have you found Daiki now?” Their questions filled my 11:00 P.M. shifts every day. I nearly considered putting their number on hold, but that’d be disrespectful._

_It’s unfortunate I only find seven or eight out of 10 missing kids, but at least it means closure for the family, so they don’t have to worry about their present whereabouts. Before I get accused of disrespect, I have my share of finding lost children, thankfully more alive than dead._

_I’ve heard a lot of cries from mothers and fathers who’ve lost their kids over the years, but it’s this specific case that I can’t get out of my head. Maybe it’s the fact that a lot of Pro Heroes and citizen volunteers helped us in our search, as his parents promised hefty rewards. Maybe it’s because a few witnesses reported the young man alive in Kyoto. Whatever it was, it’s believed he ended up somewhere he didn’t know or we didn’t want to know. The parents smiled, expecting they’ll reunite with their son once we solved the case._

_A week later…_

_“Eraserhead! We’ve found Daiki’s latest whereabouts!” Mr. Discus, the Pro Hero in charge of the search-and-rescue option, came to me overjoyed. “Another witness spotted the kid in Shiba Lake Grounds yesterday!”_

_Shiba Lake Grounds was closed for maintenance that time. Daiki couldn’t have climbed those tall fences, and tight security wouldn’t let him inside. Whoever he went with, they made sure not to stay in one place for too long. Explains why witnesses saw them in Jaku Superstore one day, and Yazuki Meadows the next, sending authorities on a wild goose chase._

_Once we arrived in Shiba Lake, Mic, Discus, and I along with others searched every corner to find Daiki._

_“DAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIKIIIII!!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIKIIIII!!!” Every so often, Mic called out his name, his voice amplified to seven. Birds flew out of their nests, bystanders’ eardrums split and had he hit 10, windows and lampposts would shatter._

_“Lower your voice, Present Mic! Daiki wouldn’t hear us if you destroy his ears!” Discus chided, clenching at his ringing ears to block out the volume._

_Mic shot a glare in return, before lowering his voice. At six. I thanked my headphones for sparing me the commotion. “Daaaaaaaaaiiikiii?! Daaaaaaaaaiiikiii!!”_

_“You two check the playground and boathouse. Leave the rest of the park to me.” Mic brought with him a device that emitted high-pitched click sounds, hoping they’d ping back Daiki’s location and Discus deployed his disc drones around the entire lake to scan for his presence. I walked the entire 14-mile trail, looked behind trees and under benches and left no stone nor boulder unturned. Literally. Ever spent an hour in the shower to remove the dumpster smell? Ask them anytime._

_We never found him - not his body, at least. In ide an unmarked suitcase under the lake, a disc drone located his yellow shirt and shorts. No trace of Daiki whatsoever, just his ‘Swiss cheese outfit’ because they were full of holes. Some Pro Hero thought it funny to coin the name. He received a slap courtesy of me instead._

_Our agency received no further reports on Daiki’s location. Every night after that day, the wails of the couple upon hearing the news play back in my head. Blocking them with my pillow did nothing. After a while, I got used to it to the point I tune them out like muting a radio._

_It’s bad enough hearing parents react to their child’s dead body. It’s worse to think about where they could have been all along for the rest of their lives._

_Now that Raging Bull brought it up, the cries came back._

_And they’re louder than ever._

\-----

“It’s... yeah, Giboura Junior High. Kids out on recess, not knowing... what’ll happen to them next....”

Everyone knows where they were and what they were doing when Giboura happened.

It was sudden. Parents came home from work to watch their kids listed as casualties in the news. Pro Heroes arrived at the scene, carrying the injured to the paramedics. Teachers and students who manage to escape underwent months of therapy. That’s all the public’s supposed to know from the media.

A lot of private media outlets fought hard to interview us. Like today, they bombarded us with questions, asked us for our statements with no end until Discus simply told them that the situation’s under control. It was, for the most part - though I’m not in liberty to disclose more info thanks to the gag order.

But I’ve disclosed what I felt about Bull when he brought that up an hour ago. “They were **kids** , you monster! Did the thought of hurting children ever bother you, or your thugs?!”

His body buried under my capturing weapon, but his nose left open, he coughs a couple of times. “I-I-I told them to b-back out of the deal! I d-didn’t take part in the attack itself! Besides, I-I’ve quit the job years ago!”

“I guess ¥100,000,000’s too much for you and your buddies to resist.” Clenching my fist, I tighten my grip on Bull. “Where’s the rest of your gang?!”

“All d-dead.” He pauses, then cries. “You’re r-right, I am a monster. I’ll surrender p-peacefully, alright? Leave me to the law, E-Eraserhead. Don’t b-be like me, please!”

Looking at a self-admitted accomplice tempts me to break a rule from Villain Interrogation Protocol. Tying him up in the ceiling would be cathartic, but the 2:30 A.M. on my clock advises otherwise. Letting Sylvester loose on Bull would land me in the wrong end of pet ethics.

What if I left him to whoever’s out for his blood-

No. No. _No._ I’m still a Pro Hero, and I should never let vengeance blind me. He did loathsome things, but I’m obliged to let the court take care of him. Let him rot in Tartarus for the rest of his miserable life. Let the families of the victims in Giboura look at him before the cops carry him to his cell.

I’ve already done my part.

Wait, did a bee just sting me in the back?

\-----

The first thing I see upon waking up is my clock. 6:00 A.M., already? 30 minutes left before 1-A meets me. Opening up to Raging Bull inside my house, interrogating him, it’s been a hell of a night.

Also, Sylvester’s brushing my head lightly so he wouldn’t scratch me. Role reversal.

But Raging Bull is gone. I was lying unconscious in the ground the whole time when he vanished.

I see a note in my right hand.

**_“You’re not a target. Get out of my way if you don’t want to die.”_ **


End file.
